


Accept What is.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wishes Severus would accept what is, rather than fear what will never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept What is.

**Title:** ** **Accept What Is.****  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 44** **9** **:** **P** **ermission.**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100   
**Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary:** Harry wishes Severus would accept what is, rather than fear what will never be.

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at ****[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=410&key=PEKELEKE203673226cb1d4b0179c1d54f9464298)****  


 

****Accept What Is.  
** **

Harry hates the way his lover always hesitates before entering his chambers, clearly waiting for either permission or welcome, but what really breaks his heart is Severus' refusal to spend the entire night in his arms.

“Why do you always do that?”

Severus frowns, clearly puzzled.  
“Why do I do what?”

“Tell me you left a potion on the fire before you even say hello.”

“I'm just... letting you know I can't stay. _”_

Harry laughs, bitterly angry.  
“Can't or won't?”

“Harry...”

“Please get into your head that I. Love. You.  I will not leave you, Severus.  _You_ are my happily-ever-after.”

 


End file.
